Viens mon beau chat sur mon coeur amoureux
by Wynhilde
Summary: Lorsque Hermione teste pour la première fois les possibilités de son corps d'Animagus, ses pas la conduisent tout naturellement vers le dortoir des Serpentard. DM/HG


**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le poème qui me fournit le titre de ce One-Shot est signé Baudelaire.

**_Viens, mon beau chat, sur mon cœur amoureux…_**

Hermione s'étira et miaula de satisfaction : elle avait réussi. Après plus de deux mois d'efforts acharnés, elle était enfin une Animagus. Personne n'était au courant. Elle voulait être certaine que c'était possible avant d'en parler à Harry et Ron. Si elle parvenait à faire en sorte que les deux garçons soient eux aussi capables de se métamorphoser en animaux, cela leur procurerait un avantage indéniable dans la guerre qui les opposait à Voldemort. Evidemment, c'était illégal. Mais vu la façon dont le Ministère avait agi l'année précédente, Hermione se souciait comme d'une guigne de ce qui était légal où non. Elle sentait encore la colère l'envahir lorsqu'elle repensait à Ombrage. Demain, elle expliquerait tout aux garçons, mais pour ce soir, c'était encore son secret. Elle voulait tester seule les possibilités de son corps de chat. Et pourquoi pas commencer par espionner les dortoirs des Serpentards ?

Elle avait longuement observé Pattenrond pour être sûre de ne pas commettre de bévues quand elle serait un chat, et elle avait ainsi découvert comment l'intelligent animal sortait de la tour de Gryffondor sans éveiller l'attention du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle n'eut donc aucun mal à quitter son dortoir et se retrouva dans les couloirs de Poudlard, déserts à cette heure, et put savourer l'agilité et la souplesse de son nouveau corps. Etre un chat était vraiment très excitant. Elle se sentait cinquante fois plus vive et plus alerte que quand elle était une humaine. Ses moustaches frémissaient, captant le moindre courant d'air inhabituel, ses petites pattes trottaient rapidement, son flair lui apportait un nombre incroyable d'informations, et enfin, détail d'importance, elle voyait comme en plein jour sans avoir à se soucier de l'obscurité.

Drago soupira tristement, seul, dans les dortoirs des Serpentards, à être encore éveillé. Sa situation était inextricable. Son père était en prison, sa mère suivait aveuglément les conseils de sa sœur Bellatrix, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne lui avait demandé de capturer Harry Potter. Non seulement, Drago n'en avait aucune envie, mais en plus, c'était absolument impossible. Potter était protégé, le Directeur de Poudlard veillait personnellement sur lui. Drago sentit un frisson d'épouvante le parcourir. Dans moins de deux semaines, le 5 juin, il aurait dix-sept ans et il devrait prêter serment d'allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il recevrait alors la Marque des Ténèbres et lui devrait obéissance jusqu'à sa mort. Drago ne voyait pas comment échapper à cela. Cette simple idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Tout son être se refusait à devenir l'esclave de ce Psychopathe, mais avait-il le choix ?

Un bruit inhabituel le fit se raidir dans son fauteuil, tous les sens soudain aux aguets. Les cachots de Serpentard n'étaient pas vraiment un endroit sûr. Il était impossible d'y différencier ses amis de ses ennemis, et plus la date fatidique de son anniversaire approchait, moins Drago s'y sentait en sécurité. Le bruit recommença, et cette fois, Drago put l'identifier plus précisément. Cela venait de derrière la porte de la Salle Commune. On aurait dit un gémissement. Mû par la curiosité, Drago se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Une troisième fois, il entendit le bruit, si infime que s'il n'avait pas été aussi attentif, il lui aurait été impossible de le percevoir. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient apaisés. Drago aurait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, mais il avait la certitude que la chose derrière la porte ne lui voulait pas de mal. Tout doucement, il abaissa la poignée et tira le lourd battant à lui.

Derrière se tenait un superbe chat angora au pelage uniformément blanc. Sans marquer la moindre hésitation, le noble animal pénétra dans le domaine réservé aux Serpentards.

L'intrusion du chat avait secoué la torpeur qui s'était emparée de Drago. Il décida que ce n'était guère sage de s'attarder dans la Salle Commune et prit le chemin de sa chambre. En tant que Préfet, il avait le privilège de posséder une chambre individuelle. Sur le seuil de la porte, il se retourna et interpella le chat blanc qui furetait près de la cheminée. Le félin sembla hésiter puis se décida et pénétra dans la chambre à la suite de Drago. Celui-ci se baissa et prit l'animal dans ses bras. Drago était certain de n'avoir jamais vu ce chat auparavant, pourtant, ces yeux noisette si profonds et intelligents lui semblaient vaguement familiers.

Hermione se raidit, elle se sentait prise au piège. Pourquoi diable l'avait-elle suivi ? Sentant la réticence de l'angora, Drago s'assit sur son lit et laissa le chat quitter ses bras. Hermione s'éloigna de lui mais ne descendit pas du lit. Tout doucement, Drago tendit la main vers le chat blanc et lui caressa le dessus du crâne.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, hein ? Tu t'es perdue ? Un peu comme moi, quoi…

Sa voix n'était guère plus qu'un murmure et la tristesse qui y perçait toucha Hermione en plein cœur. Intriguée, elle se rapprocha du garçon qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un ennemi. Il passa sa main sur son dos jusqu'à l'extrémité de sa queue et la partie chat du cerveau de Hermione fit onduler son corps de plaisir. C'était une caresse à laquelle aucun félin n'était capable de résister. Elle s'approcha encore davantage, et Drago prenant cela pour un consentement saisit le chat dans ses bras et le posa sur ses genoux. Hermione pensa tout d'abord s'échapper mais les caresses étaient divines, et peut-être que si elle restait tranquille, cela pousserait le garçon à poursuivre ses confidences. Dans un premier temps, il resta silencieux, se contenta de câliner le chat tranquillement installé sur ses genoux. Au bout d'un moment, un son qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à identifier monta dans la pièce. C'était étrange, on aurait dit un moteur électrique, mais bien sûr, il n'y en avait pas à Poudlard. Cela faisait tout vibrer autour d'elle. Puis, elle finit par comprendre : cela faisait tout vibrer _en_ elle. C'était de sa gorge que provenait le son. Elle ronronnait ! Hermione se permit une moue interloquée : sur son visage de chat, ce genre d'expression était totalement indéchiffrable. Elle était allongée sur les genoux de Drago Malefoy, les mains de celui-ci parcouraient tout son corps dans des caresses totalement impudiques, et elle, elle _ronronnait _! Mais ses mains étaient si douces, son odeur si enivrante… Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer avec délice chaque seconde de ces instants magiques.

Comme si cette preuve de confiance de la part du petit animal avait fini par débloquer quelque chose en lui, Drago se mit à parler :

— Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire… Il y a des jours, tu sais, je préférerais vraiment être un chat… Pas de soucis à part savoir combien de temps tu vas dormir, et le nombre de souris que tu peux attraper en une journée…

Il se tut une seconde mais reprit aussitôt :

— Je pourrais me mettre sous la protection de Dumbledore, mais dans ce cas, Il ferait certainement subir des représailles à ma mère… Et mon père n'est plus là pour la protéger, c'est à moi de le faire ! Mais je ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort, je ne veux pas !

Sa voix se brisa. Désemparée, Hermione se redressa, impuissante à le soulager de sa peine. Elle lui donna un petit coup de tête dans le menton qui parvint à le faire sourire.

— Non, reprit-il plus fermement, je ne serais jamais un Mangemort !

Hermione ronronna de plus belle en lui donnant force coups de tête.

— Tu es gentille, sourit-il. Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles, ma jolie ? D'où est-ce que tu viens, hein ?

Hermione était stupéfaite, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse se montrer si doux avec un animal. Dans son esprit, Malefoy n'était qu'une brute incapable d'éprouver des sentiments, et elle commençait seulement à percevoir le chaos de désirs contradictoires qui étreignaient le cœur du jeune homme.

Drago continuait à parler :

— Ma vie est un navire qui n'en finit pas de couler… Je n'ai rien à quoi me raccrocher…

Le chat se blottit davantage encore contre lui, comme si, conscient de sa peine, il avait voulu le consoler. Drago poursuivait ses caresses d'une main distraite. La tendresse de l'animal était un baume sur son cœur à vif. Il se décida à confier au félin son secret le mieux gardé.

— Je suis amoureux, tu sais… Depuis longtemps, si longtemps…

Hermione s'était raidie, prenant conscience qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, et qu'il lui fallait regagner son dortoir le plus rapidement possible. Mais Drago poursuivait d'une voix amère :

— Mais elle me méprise. Elle me déteste et elle a raison. Il faut dire… je me suis toujours comporté comme un idiot avec elle !...

Les méninges d'Hermione tournaient à plein régime, mais elle secoua son petit visage de chat. Elle comprenait de travers, elle interprétait à tort les paroles du jeune homme !... C'était impossible…

Cependant Drago avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de se coucher. Il se releva, le temps d'ôter sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise, et se retrouva en sous-vêtement. Hermione bénit la fourrure qui recouvrait ses joues : on ne risquait pas de la voir rougir. Drago se glissa sous les draps et attira le joli chat blanc sur sa poitrine nue.

— **Viens, mon beau chat, sur mon cœur amoureux ;**

Hermione reconnut le poème dès le premier vers et fixa le jeune homme, interloquée. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Drago Malefoy connaisse des poètes moldus, français de surcroît.

**Retiens les griffes de ta patte,**

**Et laisse moi plonger dans tes beaux yeux,**

**Mêlés de métal et d'agate.**

**Lorsque mes doigts caressent à loisir**

**Ta tête et ton dos élastique,**

**Et que ma main s'enivre du plaisir**

**De palper ton corps électrique,**

**Je vois ma femme en esprit. Son regard,**

**Comme le tien, aimable bête, **

**Profond et froid, coupe et fend comme un dard,**

**Et des pieds jusques à la tête,**

**Un air subtil, un dangereux parfum**

**Nagent autour de son corps brun. **

Hermione respirait à grand peine tandis que Drago continuait à la caresser. Jamais le texte de Baudelaire n'avait eu pour elle autant d'intensité qu'en ce moment.

Sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil, Drago approcha ses lèvres du front soyeux du chat blotti contre sa poitrine et y déposa un doux baiser. Juste avant de basculer dans l'inconscience, il murmura :

— Hermione…

La métamorphose d'un Animagus n'est possible que grâce à une concentration sans faille. Celle d'Hermione avait déjà été bien entamée par les confidences du jeune homme, ainsi que ses sensuelles caresses. L'entendre murmurer, aveu inconscient, son prénom, eut définitivement raison de cette concentration déjà fort endommagée. Impuissante à stopper le processus, elle bascula sur le côté et se sentit redevenir humaine.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, ce fut qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette. La deuxième, ce fut qu'elle était totalement nue dans le lit de Drago Malefoy. Son cerveau tournait à vide. Elle cherchait désespérément une solution pour se tirer de cette situation délicate, mais elle n'en voyait aucune. Une baguette était nécessaire pour lever le sort de protection qui verrouillait la porte de Drago, elle avait bien noté ce « détail » en entrant dans la pièce. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le loisir de torturer davantage sa cervelle. Le changement de densité dans son lit avait tiré le jeune homme des prémisses du sommeil.

— _Lumos_, chuchota-t-il.

Il se trouva alors face à une Hermione plutôt gênée et complètement nue, ce qui était un spectacle à la fois attendrissant et très stimulant.

— C'est un rêve, murmura-t-elle comme si elle essayait de s'en convaincre elle-même.

Drago sourit.

— Alors c'est un très beau rêve…

Et il roula sur le côté, attira la jeune fille dans ses bras puissants et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione ferma les yeux. Il ne servait à rien de réfléchir, de calculer, d'essayer d'entrevoir les conséquences de cette nuit. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était apprécier pleinement l'instant présent. Alors elle répondit à son baiser et laissa son corps réagir à la passion qui émanait de son amant d'une nuit.

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, Drago la tenait étroitement enlacée contre lui. Il était déjà éveillé et la contemplait en silence, émerveillé de sa présence à ses côtés. Hermione sentit un monstrueux mal de tête poindre à l'idée des explications qu'il n'allait pas manquer de lui demander. Mais prenant conscience de son air affolé, il la lâcha et la seule chose qu'il dit, ce fut :

— Tu reviens quand tu veux, Granger.

Elle sourit, et s'apprêta à se lever, quand un détail lui revint à l'esprit :

— Heu… Malefoy ? J'ai pas de vêtements…

Drago éclata d'un rire joyeux.

— Alors tu vas être obligée de rester…

Et d'un geste doux, il ôta les mains de la jeune fille, qui tenait la couverture étroitement serrée contre elle et commença à la dévorer de baisers.

**_Fin_**

**Note**: Un commentaire est toujours apprécié. Merci d'avance!


End file.
